Métamorphose
by MicroFish
Summary: OS - "Dean vient de s'échouer sur une île en plein cœur de l'océan et il pense qu'il a la poisse, littéralement, surtout lorsqu'il aperçoit une chose aux yeux bleus l'observer sur un putain de rocher entouré d'eau." [Destiel]


Hello,

Un petit OS, léger pour le goût, avec la présence d'un lime... étrange ;).

Je n'en dis pas plus, vous laisse le découvrir, bonne lecture (n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire !)

 _Merci à Arya, ma fabuleuse bêta pour ses corrections et avis, elle fait un travail remarquable !_

* * *

 ***-* Métamorphose *-***

⥤ **OS - Seul chapitre ⥢**

Dean pense qu'il a la poisse.

Oh ! Il a toutes les raisons pour le penser. Après tout, il est sur une île perdue au milieu de l'océan pacifique, une île mesurant 16m² comportant seulement deux cocotiers et deux bananiers, il n'a évidemment pas de réseaux et il est trempé de la tête au pied.

Alors, oui, il peut penser qu'il a la poisse.

Bon, cela aurait pu être pire. Il aurait pu rester sur son bout de bois et se noyer. Il aurait pu se faire dévorer par un requin pendant son périple.

Mais sa situation n'est quand même pas terrible.

Quelle idée aussi de poursuivre un dieu en solitaire ! Franchement, des situations merdiques, il en avait connu mais de ce genre ?

Il grogne, se redressant sur ses fesses pour observer les alentours. Au nord, de l'eau à perte de vue. Au sud, même problème. A l'est, de l'eau, quelques rochers dont un qui sert d'accoudoir a un homme. A l'ouest, encore de l'eau, à…

Une seconde ! Dean se retourne vivement en ouvrant les yeux comme des soucoupes. Il rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Un homme ne peut pas être accoudé tranquillement sur un putain de rocher à quelques mètres de lui en train de le fixer en plein océan ! Un mirage ! Il a déjà des hallucinations !?

\- Oh ! Génial, Dean ! Voilà que ton cerveau perd déjà le nord ! Putain de bordel de merde !

\- Bonjour !

… Bug. Dean se frotte énergiquement les yeux avant de s'attaquer à ses oreilles. En le voyant toujours face à lui, il ferme les yeux longuement, inspire, expire, essaye de reprendre son calme et il les ouvre lentement, très lentement. L'homme est… et bien, l'homme est toujours sur ce foutu rocher et il l'observe toujours autant.

Dean regarde derrière son épaule, peut-être que c'est une statue ou un simple rocher. Forcément que c'est un rocher, un mec ne se promène pas sans bateau en pleine mer ! Et c'est un caillou qui parle… Pourquoi pas, hein ?! Dean en a vu des trucs étranges alors, ouais, pourquoi pas une pierre parlante ! Il déglutit pour reposer son regard sur… Le rocher... Qui.. Qui vient de pencher le visage vers son épaule et qui lui sourit.

Bon, d'accord, le caillou est vraiment bizarre.

\- Euh.. Salut !

Si ce truc devant lui est bien un rocher, il se sentira incroyablement idiot !

\- Vous vous êtes échouez, n'est ce pas ?

Le… machin qui parle se redresse un peu plus sur ses coudes et Dean aperçoit un torse d'homme aussi blanc que de l'aspirine. C'est même étrange, parce qu'il semble presque translucide au soleil…

Donc ce.. Truc est humain.

Dean pose ses paumes sur ses joues, les yeux toujours aussi profondément choqués.

Pour quelle raison un mec pouvait bien se trouver sur un putain de rocher comme si c'était normal ? Et bien… Et bien, Dean n'en voit aucune.

Il y a forcément une raison plausible pour qu'un mec soit positionné sur un putain de rocher en plein milieu de l'océan !

\- Euh… Ou-ouais.

\- Voilà bien longtemps qu'un homme s'est échoué ici.

\- A-ah.

C'est foutrement déstabilisant de se retrouver en présence d'une chose... humaine qui discute normalement alors qu'il vient de s'échouer sur une minuscule île paradisiaque dans le fin fond du trou du cul du monde.

\- Quel est votre nom ?

Dean cligne des yeux, incertain. L'homme semble plus proche que tout à l'heure alors que… Bordel, il n'est plus sur le même rocher !

Dean sent son cœur battre plus vite. Cet homme n'est pas humain… L'explication devient putain de possible ! C'est une créature des bas fonds de la mer ! Forcément !

Dean pense qu'il n'a plus la poisse mais carrément la mort au trousse…

Il aurait dû envoyer un message à Sammy pour lui dire qu'il allait enquêter au bord de la mer, il aurait dû lui dire qu'il poursuivait le connard de dieu en zodiac…

Dean déglutit à nouveau, il faut qu'il trouve du temps… Beaucoup de temps pour réussir à survivre jusqu'à ce que Sammy se décide de partir à sa putain de recherche et le retrouve !

\- Vous me semblez perturbé… Est-ce de ma faute ?

Nom d'un chien que oui. C'est entièrement de sa faute si Dean a le sang qui bouille, le cœur en sprint et des sueurs froides dans chaque pore.

\- No-non.

S'il le dit, le... Monstre pourrait ne pas aimer et le tuer sur le champ. Hors de question qu'il prenne le risque, il tient trop à sa vie pour ça et mourir aussi connement ne fait pas partie de ses projets.

\- J'ai juste... Chaud.

C'est la vérité. Le soleil tape fort et, maintenant que ses habits sont pratiquement secs, ils collent avec la sueur. Il est tenté d'enlever son haut, au moins pour s'aérer le corps, mais vu le regard perçant du... Mec bizarre à quelques mètres de lui, se retrouver presque nu n'est pas une option. Surtout qu'il le regarde avec curiosité et envie… Cette créature est des plus étranges.

\- Voulez-vous de l'eau pour vous rafraîchir ?

Dean soupire en se rendant compte de l'assèchement de sa gorge. Il tuerait pour avoir le droit de boire de l'eau potable !

\- Je meurs de soif, surtout.

\- Il y a de l'eau autour de vous, prenez-en.

Dean ricane en s'épongeant le front de sa manche.

\- De l'eau potable, mec. La mer est salée et va plus m'assécher la gorge qu'autre chose !

\- D'accord.

L'homme disparaît sous l'eau et Dean reste interdit. Que... Où... Il se lève maladroitement et observe l'horizon, les yeux écarquillés.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? Dean tourne sur lui-même, s'éponge de nouveau le front avec sa manche avant de s'énerver et d'enlever son foutu haut qui lui colle horriblement la peau.

\- Bordel qu'il fait chaud ! J'aurais pas pu m'échouer en antarctique, non ? Non, non, oubliez ça, hein ! J'ai rien dit !

Et voilà qu'il parle au seigneur ou... Chose du ciel. Il allait devenir dingue. Il essore son T-shirt avant de s'en servir comme casquette. Il vaut mieux éviter une insolation, merci bien.

\- De l'eau comme ceci ?

Dean sursaute et il se retourne vers la voix. L'homme au torse dénudé est de nouveau installé sur un rocher, toujours dans la même position que précédemment sauf qu'il lui montre une putain de bouteille d'eau placée dans sa main.

Que... Où a-t'il déniché ça, bordel ? Qu'est-ce que… Dean lève le doigt vers l'homme, entrouvrant la bouche sans réussir à sortir un seul mot, comme pétrifié.

Il a une putain de queue de poisson à la place de ses putains de jambes. Dean bégaye en montrant toujours ce gros détail du doigt. Ce mec est une sirène ?! Dans quelle merde vient-il de se fourrer ?

La... Sirène plisse les yeux et observe le point que montre Dean. Quand il remarque la chose en question, il fronce les sourcils en baissant de nouveau le visage vers la droite et reporte son attention sur le naufragé.

\- Qu'y a t'il ? Vous n'avez jamais vu de queue ?

\- Putain !

De un, cette question paraît totalement perverse. De deux, bien sur que non, Dean n'a jamais vu de queue servir de jambes à un mec !

\- Tes... Tes jambes, elles… Putain !

\- Mes jambes ? Je n'en ai jamais eu.

Dean se laisse tomber au sol, éberlué par ce qu'il est en train de vivre. Il tape causette avec un homme poisson !

\- Vous n'avez pas soif, alors ?

\- Si !

Dean se relève d'un coup, l'appel de la boisson trop forte pour continuer à ruminer dans son coin et il se précipite dans l'eau, espérant juste que le sable ne soit pas profond jusqu'à la créature. Il sait qu'il doit se méfier mais son besoin d'assouvir sa gorge est trop fort pour prendre le temps de réfléchir à ses gestes.

Il pousse sur ses jambes pour parvenir jusqu'au rocher et il se laisse tomber lourdement dessus avant de prendre la bouteille et d'en boire la moitié sans s'arrêter. Dieu que ça fait du bien. Il inspire profondément en reprenant son souffle. Puis, il s'assoit plus confortablement sur la roche et boit une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Est-ce bon ?

Il sursaute à nouveau. Il a complètement oublié le gigolo à ses côtés, bordel ! Il tourne son visage vers le poisson et sa respiration se coupe. Le voir aussi près est... Déstabilisant parce que, nom d'une pipe, il est vachement beau. Ses yeux sont aussi bleus que le ciel et il a des cheveux bruns décoiffés... Le mec vient de faire trempette et il n'a pas les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau ? Soit il sèche rapidement, soit l'eau ne lui fait rien et… Pourtant, il a bien le torse trempé. Quelques gouttes d'eau descendent tranquillement vers... Sa putain de queue de poisson.

Il voit cette dernière bouger lentement dans l'eau avant qu'elle ne s'installe hors de l'eau à quelques centimètres de sa main.

\- Woo...

Les rayons du soleil se posent sur les écailles bleues argentées et Dean est émerveillé devant une telle beauté. Les écailles varient de bleues et brillent d'un éclat indescriptible. Il n'a jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi spectaculaire.

\- Elle vous plaît ?

\- C'est magnifique...

Dean lève le bras et approche sa main vers cette queue de poisson, curieux à l'idée d'en sentir le toucher. A vu d'œil, la surface semble rugueuse et dure comme celle des crocodiles. Il jette un coup d'œil vers l'homme sirène, lui demandant silencieusement s'il peut caresser cette peau, et il lui répond par un sourire confiant. Dean ne perd pas de temps et pose sa paume sur les écailles.

La sensation n'a absolument rien à voir avec l'idée qu'il s'en faisait. Au contraire, les écailles sont douces comme des plumes et l'eau qui en sort rend le toucher tendre. Il entend un son rauque parvenir jusqu'à lui et Dean relève les yeux vers le visage de la créature.

Elle a les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte et sa peau s'est teintée de rouge comme si elle prenait son pied à être touché ainsi. Dean doit mettre fin à ce cirque, il le sait pertinemment, mais cette vision, emplit de luxure, l'excite au plus haut point.

Il est en train de donner du plaisir à un homme poisson juste en lui caressant les écailles ! La scène est tordue mais néanmoins totalement bandante !

\- Hàaan...

Dean rougit, se mord la lèvre inconsciemment, lui-même épris par ce qui est entrain de se dérouler. Il passe sa paume vers ce qui devrait normalement être la cuisse droite et un nouveau soupir traverse les lèvres de cette créature. La langue de cette dernière vient d'humidifier ses lèvres et Dean se surprend à faire de même.

Bordel de dieu, cette sirène le rend fébrile. Il se sent durcir dans son pantalon étroit à cause de la chaleur. Il bande à cause d'un putain de poisson !

Sa paume descend vers les genoux et un son beaucoup plus équivoque sur le plaisir prodigué emplit l'air à nouveau. Est-ce que cet homme poisson se rend compte qu'il est diaboliquement alléchant, là ?

Dean cesse de respirer en continuant de caresser l'étrange peau sous ses doigts alors que les soupirs d'extase se font de plus en plus nombreux dans l'air.

Lorsqu'il parvient à ce qui devrait être des pieds, il voit la sirène se cambrer en lâchant un cri incroyablement sexy. Dean réitère son geste et elle se cambre davantage dans un même son. Dean jubile intérieurement, satisfait d'avoir trouvé la sensibilité de son.. Poisson ? aussi vite et il active sa deuxième paume à malaxer les magnifiques nageoires.

\- Haaaan.. Oui.. Haaaannn..

Dean prend enfin compte de sa propre excitation et son souffle n'est plus du tout régulier. Bordel de cul, il va jouir d'un instant à l'autre si la sirène continue à hurler de plaisir de cette façon.

\- Haaaaannnn...

Dean accélère ses caresses presque involontairement, lui-même subjugué par la scène, et il parvient à faire lâcher un grognement purement bestial mais non moins sensuel de son homme poisson qui se cambre totalement. Il vient de donner un putain d'orgasme à une sirène, nom d'un chien, simplement avec ses mains !

Il lâche la magnifique nageoire de ses paumes pour se concentrer sur son propre désir absolument visible au travers du tissu. Il grogne en déboutonnant son jean avant de lâcher un soupir de satisfaction quand il sent son membre sortir à l'air libre.

Il ne tarde pas à empoigner son sexe gorgé de sang pour satisfaire sa libido bien remontée. Il est en train de se masturber devant un mec avec des palmes qui vient justement de jouir grâce à lui. Pourquoi est-ce que cette situation l'excite encore plus ?

Il lâche un grognement rauque quand il sent une paume encercler la sienne pour poursuivre ses mouvements de va et vient. Encore mieux, il se fait caresser sensuellement par une sirène !

Il laisse son dos se placer contre le rocher et il bouge son bassin pour accélérer la cadence. Seigneur, il va jouir.

\- Putain !

Sa tête est projetée en arrière, retenue par la roche, et il se déverse dans la paume de la plus belle et étrange créature qui lui a été donné de voir.

Il récupère lentement, se rendant compte qu'il transpire comme un dingue et il ouvre les yeux. Il vient de vivre la plus bizarre des aventures et il ne regrette pas le moins du monde.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Castiel.

\- Castiel... Pourquoi est-ce que ce nom me dit quelque chose ?

La créature sourit simplement avant de déposer un baiser si chaste sur ses lèvres qu'il en ferme les paupières et lorsque les yeux de Dean s'ouvrent de nouveau quand il ne ressent plus rien, ce n'est plus sur une île qu'il se trouve mais dans un hangar glacial.

\- Qu'est-ce que.. Où je… ?

Il se redresse un peu et surprend son frère au-dessus de lui.

\- Tu... Euh... Tu es avec nous ?

\- Bien sur que je suis avec vous, c'est quoi cette question débile ?

Il voit Sam regarder derrière lui et Dean suit sa trajectoire visuelle pour apercevoir Castiel sourire niaisement vers eux. Dean plisse le front avant de reporter son attention vers son abruti de cadet qui semble... Profondément mal à l'aise.

\- J'peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tu viens de... Il se passe que… Putain, Dean, nous étions en première loge de tes... Pensées !

\- Que.. Mon... L'histoire de... Euh... La sirène ?

Dean avale sa salive difficilement quand il surprend le regard gêné de son frère vers lui mais ce qui le perturbe beaucoup plus est de sentir le regard perçant de l'homme derrière lui. Sa sirène... Qu'il vient de se taper dans un rêve... Il déglutit difficilement en évitant bien de se retourner.

\- Je me demande, Dean...

Le susnommé se fige en entendant la voix rauque juste à côté de son épaule.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu imaginé dans cet accoutrement ?

\- J'ai... J'ai rien imaginé du tout ! C'est un rêve et un rêve, c'est chelou ! Y'a rien à y comprendre !

Il peut "voir" Castiel plisser le front et pencher le visage même derrière son dos. Comment est-il censé se dépatouiller de cette merde maintenant ?

\- Ce n'était pas un rêve, Dean...

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Je t'assure que non.

Dean fusille son frère du regard alors qu'il se redresse vivement, voulant de suite disparaître. Il fixe la porte du regard, s'avance de plusieurs mètres avant de se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose au sol et il tombe lourdement par terre. Il se retourne, maugréant, et ses yeux s'écarquillent quand il aperçoit un monstre baignant dans du sang. Un sorte de loup-chien aussi gros qu'un rhinocéros.

\- C'est quoi, ça ?

\- Un dévoreur.

\- Et ?

Il voit Castiel se diriger vers lui avec une détermination sans faille.

\- Cette créature t'a attrapé pour se nourrir de tes pensées. Cela fait plusieurs heures que tu es évanoui, Dean !

\- Ah ! Tu vois ? Elle se nourrit de mes pensées donc de mes rêves !

\- Non, ton corps s'est lui-même protégé pour éviter que tu ne souffres et tu as choisi de vivre ce... Passage avec la sirène pour apaiser tes souffrances !

\- Euh.. En... En clair, je...

Il entend un soupir de lassitude et d'énervement sortir de la bouche de son cadet.

\- En clair, tu as pris ton pied à t'imaginer avoir une relation sexuelle avec Cas ! Ne va pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi la sirène mais pas de doute que tu avais les idées bien placées autour d'une queue ! Et bordel, il va me falloir des années avant que la tienne disparaisse de mon putain d'esprit !

\- Tu..

\- Tu vivais ton histoire en réel, Dean ! Regarde-toi, putain ! Tu as encore ton T-shirt sur ton crâne et le bouton de ton jean ouvert !

Cette fois, Dean se sent rougir entièrement du visage et il se dépêche de reboutonner son jean, clairement mal à l'aise.

\- Tu sais, Dean, cela aurait été plus simple de m'avouer que mon sexe t'intéressait autant.

\- Ta gueule, Cas. Je t'assure, ferme-la !

\- La mienne est aussi douce qu'une queue de poisson.

Dean aurait dû être choqué par ses propos mais, à la place, un rire franc et sincère emplit l'air.

\- En es-tu certain ?

\- A toi de le découvrir, Dean.

L'interpellé se mord la lèvre, toujours au sol, et la seule chose qu'il perçoit avant d'avoir les lèvres de Castiel sur les siennes est le cri scandalisé de Sam.

* * *

 **Alors cet OS, chers lecteurs ?**


End file.
